Car manufacturers nowadays propose, in increasing numbers to their customers, so-called two-door vehicles. Such two-door vehicles have in fact a passenger space for four persons, but the rear passengers, in order to come in and out of the vehicle, when the front passengers have left their seat, have to pivot the back portion of each seat over the sitting portion thereof and bring forward the whole assembly in direction of the instrument panel. Then a sufficient space results between the door frame and the front seats to enable the rear passengers of the vehicle to get in or out.
Preset memory slides enabling each front seat of the vehicle to be unlatched and to slide forward after the back portion has been folded over on the sitting portion are already known. These memory slides enable the return of the respective seat to its prior position once the rear passengers of the vehicle have come in or out, but these memory slides are heavy, cumbersome and costly, and also difficult to adjust.
Such known preset memory slides practically cannot be used in low price vehicles since they must be of a simple and inexpensive construction, but yet reliable with a very high resistance against being pulled off. Actually the seats, supported by these slides, are more and more provided with onboard safety belts which, when there is an impact, will apply to the slides a considerable pulling force while absorbing energy, thereby avoiding severe injuries to the passengers sitting on these seats.